


5 Halflings and 1 hater

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: a fable of A.C.E as Halflings





	5 Halflings and 1 hater

 A young polar bear Halfling roamed the white wasteland. The Polar bear Halfling went by the name of Byeongkwan. He was alone in the world since his parents had both left him thinking he would have never made it through the winter. Byeongkwan was on his own. That was until he met a young reindeer that happened to be older than him. This young Reindeer Halfling was known as Seyoon. The Reindeer Halfling had lost his family, except his Kitten Halfling sister, due to poachers. There are a lot of evil humans out there.

Byeongkwan met Seyoon have been friends for a while but they were now going on their first date as a couple. The date was more like a meeting with their friends, Donghun and Yoochan. The two were on their way to a restaurant. That was the meeting place for the four friends. The two were excited to be able to see Yoochan and Donghun. They haven't been able to hang out for a while. The young reindeer and penguin had been missed by their friends. The young polar bear and the young reindeer

It didn't take them long to run into the other two. Donghun and Yoochan were waiting outside the restruaunt. Seyoon and Byeongkwan both were worried they were late. Seyoon pranced on his hooved feet to get to his friends. Byeongkwan's padded feet weren't too far behind. The two didn't have to worry about walking on all fours because the animals around here knew how to walk like humans did. The animals had traits of humans, but how they got here was another story.

Back on the day, a scientist was doing an experiment and created human like creatures. Parts of the experiments bodies were like animals but the other parts were more human. This then was released and people and these Halflings, as they were called, could coexist. Recently there have been problems between the Halflings and there were rules being placed due to some of them being hateful towards those that were falling in love with a Halfling that was a different species then others. Stereotyping was common in this area. Seyoon, Byeongkwan, Donghun and Yoochan made their way inside.

"I hope we weren't late," Seyoon asked the penguin Halfling and the other reindeer Halfling.

"No, you weren't. We were only standing there a couple of minutes," Yoochan replied.

"I was worried we were a late," Byeongkwan told the other Halflings. Donghun just shook his head.

"For the last time, you weren't late one bit. Now let's get some lunch then get some other things done," Donghun told the Polar Bear Halfling. The four ran into the restaurant and was faced with a seating counter. The four Halflings waited for a waiter or waitress to give them a place to sit. Byeongkwan looked over at Seyoon as they waited. He didn't know he was staring till he seen a hand in front of his face. Byeongkwan blinked his black eyes and looked at the owner of the hand.

"You alright, Byeongkwan?" Seyoon asked the Polar Bear Halfling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Byeongkwan answered. The Polar Bear Halfling smiled to the Reindeer Halfling.

"That's good," Seyoon replied. The Reindeer Halfling leaned down and placed a kiss on Byeongkwan's cheek. That's when they heard the disgusted sound from somebody. Seyoon instantly turned around while Byeongkwan looked up. The two were faced with a Yeti Halfling. The young couple shook in fear. This was the first time they have ever seen one like this. Usually the Yeti Halflings are big, strong people but this one was different. He didn't have the build like one would. He showed that he was old.

"What is this? A predator and prey, as a couple? Not before my son's eyes please," The Halfling questioned.

"Is there a problem?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Yeah, there is. You are teaching my Junhee bad ideas. Being gay is one and this is unacceptable relationship between a Reindeer and a Polar Bear," the Yeti Halfling yelled. This made Byeongkwan angry.

"Stereotyping people won't get you anywhere in life," Byeongkwan screamed at the older Halfling. Byeongkwan knew the war was on. He looked towards Seyoon. Once the two made eye contact, Byeongkwan smirked towards his boyfriend, which made Seyoon glare in return.

"I'm only stating a fact. There is no stereotyping going on here. I'm just protecting my son from the likes of you two," he yelled back. That's when a new voice was heard.

"Father, stop! There is no need to hate on tem. Love has no boundaries. Love is blind to race, gender, age, let alone, species of Halfling," the young Yeti Halfling told the older one.

"Junhee, shut up. You have no right to tell me that. You, yourself is dating that cat girl," the elder Yeti Halfling told his son. This made Byeongkwan even angrier.

"Don't talk to your son like that!" Byeongkwan yelled, trying to defend Junhee.

"Father, you knew nothing of what we have. How do you know now?" Junhee asked his father.

"Your mother can't keep her mouth shut," his father replied.

"When are you going to notice you are yelling at her brother?" Junhee proclaimed.

"Which one is her brother?" his father asked. Junhee pointed at somebody. Byeongkwan looked to where Junhee was pointing. His black eyes landed on Seyoon. Byeongkwan then realized this Junhee was dating Seyoon's sister.

"I'm er brother," Seyoon spoke through gritted teeth. Byeongkwan knew the Reindeer Halfling was mad. He hoped Seyoon wasn't going to ram him with his small antlers.

"I'm sorry antler boy. There is no way she is a cat. How can her brother be a deer," Junhee's father slammed. This had Byeongkwan scared. He knew Seyoon hated being called that. The polar bear Halfling grabbed the reindeer Halfling's hand in an attempt in keeping peace.

"He is telling the truth, sir," Donghun replied. He and Yoochan have been quiet all this time. 'They could have helped a little' Byeongkwan thought.

"Father, be nice for once in your life," Junhee pleaded to his father.

"Junhee, shut up. I can't stand gays. These two will not be tolerated in my presence," Junhee's father yelled. After that, the older Yeti Halfling walked away leaving the others speechless. They all looked at each other's faces.

"I'm sorry about his behavior," Junhee broke the silence. "He doesn't know how to leave people alone with their lives."

"No need to apologize, Junhee," Yoochan told the Yeti Halfling. Junhee smiled.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Byeongkwan asked.

"No," Junhee answered.

"Eat with us, I will pay," Byeongkwan told him. Junhee nodded in approval. He didn't want to deal with his father and he could know more about his girlfriend's brother. Who knows maybe they will be family one day


End file.
